Mine
by ForeverPurple
Summary: Sam and Carly are in a realationship.Things couldn't get any better.Except for the fact they don't have english togther.Carly wants Sam to stay hers forever.But something happens to Sam.RATED M FOR MILD LANGUAGE AND ADULT THEMES/CONTENT.REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1: Mine

**Carlys Pov:**

_I woke up with the smell of strawberries..._

_I open my eyes and my nose is buried in Sam's hair...Shes been using my shampoo._

_I put my arm around her waist and put my chin in the crease in her neck and fall back to sleep._

**Sams POV:**

_I gaze over at the clock and I feel an arm around my waist._

_I smile as I think of what happened last night..._

_I feel myself blush when I see what I'm wearing...A bra and __**nothing **__but a bra._

_I slowly get out of bed and put pillows under the sheets and put Carly's hand over the pillows._

_I walk into the bathroom and grab my toothbrush and remember that since we got together Ive been leaving a toothbrush there because ive been waking up in her bed more often then I used too._

_Then I put on the same clothes I wore last night before...it...happened and I walked downstiars. _

_I smell bacon when I realize Spencer is probably downstairs making breakfest._

_And you know me when I see Bacon..._

**Carlys Pov:**

_I wake up and I see no blonde hair and Sams hip seems a whole lot fluffier._

_Uhhh...I was going to have a cheesy romantic moment with her when I woke up._

_But I have to remember she is still Sam.Has to still pull her little jokes and then again I smell Bacon so I know shes still here.I notice my clothes on the floor except one item...My underwear...She took my underwear!So I grab a new pair from the drawer and put on new clothes and leave mine on the floor.I brush my teeth and walk downstairs and seem Sam talking to Spencer at the counter...With bacon in her mouth.I walked up to her._

"Hey Sam!"I smiled and sat next to her leaned over and whispered

"Your wearing my underwear..."I look up and her face is crimson.

"Are you ok Sam?"Spencer asked setting handing me some eggs.

"Uhm...Uh..Yeah the Bacons just hot..."She said looking down

_Damn shes so cute when shes embarrassed.You rarely see this side of Sam im the only one who sees it the side that gets emotional and sad and...sexy._

_But thats just how she is my Sam.._

**Sams POV:**

_I feel her eyes starring at me..._

_Im still looking at my lap..._

_I didn't meen to grab her underwear I was still in a daze after last nights events.It was only our 2nd time and I still felt a little crazed and glittery eyed about it._

_Carly likes it when I blush she says it makes me look cute and sexy.When she says that to me it makes me blush...I think that is why she says those things to me..._

_I really want to kiss her but Spencer doesn't know yet.Carly isnt ready to come out in the open yet and frankly neither am I.I am not ashamed or anything but it still is alot to take hold of.I glance back up and she is still starring at me.Whenever I look into her eyes I swear they sparkle.Her ears I don't know what it is about them but they just make me smile I guess I'm an ear women or something.Weird Huh?But that's just the way I am..._

_Because her ears and her smile and her eyes there all mine,my Carly._

_--_

**A/N:I haven't wrote anything in a long time until I found my new obsession CAM!**


	2. Chapter 2: You Owe Me

**Sams Pov:**

_Ughhh Its Monday already?I hate Mondays why cant they be like banned for extremely boringness?Ughhh whatever what time is it?_

_Ahh its 8:30!!School starts in 30 minutes!_

_Omg Sam get ahold of yourself when have you ever been worried about being late?That's Carly's thing.Shes suppose to wake you up after your 3rd night "together" and rush you to get ready and your suppose to try and get her to stay in bed longer!_

_But Guilt getting the better of me I pop a mint that's on the night stand in my mouth and roll over and stroke Carlys face._

"Uhmmm,Sam."She woke up and looked at me.

"I hate that you aren't going to get your sappy morning moment with me today but its 8:30."I say with a pout.

"What 8_:3_0!Ahh we over slept!!"Carly said getting out of bed.

"Geee I wonder why?"I say eyeing Carly who is wearing only a thong.

"Ahhh I don't know,maybe its because someone had there head buried in between my legs all night and wouldn't let me sleep!"Carly said throwing a pillow at me.

"Hey,You were the one moaning or maybe I would have stopped."I said getting up and watched Carly blush a little and put on a bra and shirt.

"No Shower?"I say as I watch her throw clothes on.

"Not today,Ive never been late to school before."

"Really you should try it sometime its fun!"I said laying back down.

"Sam,Up now or im leaving without you!"She said brushing her and teeth at the same time.

"How the fuck do you do that?"She shot a glare at me

"Language."

"Damn,after all the dirty things Ive done with you me saying fuck is the one you dont like?"She smiled and nodded.

"Hmmm,But those things give me benefit."She smiled and turned at me as I started to reluctantly get dressed and brush my teeth as well.

"Here since you can't do it yourself."Carly started brushing my hair.It may sound sappy but these kinds of things are what made me into Carly in the first place although now its alot cuter because shes doing it after we had a night of sex and shes the one who messed my hair up in the first place.

"Thank you Carly-Shay."I say and push her into the door.

"What in the world was that for?"She said starteled.

"So I can do this."I said and pressed my hips against hers and planted a hard kiss on her lips.Surprisingly she didn't stop me and rush me out the door to go.She kissed back.I slid my hand up her shirt and she moaned and that snapped her back and she pulled away.

"Sam what did I say about sudcing me before school?"

"Nothing."I said truthfully

"Well I have now."She said and gently pushed my shoulder a little bit.

"Fine whatever but I didnt get very much attention last night."I said acting all innocent and giving the puppy eyes.

"Its not my fault I couldn't pull you out from between my legs."Carly said and started to walk out of her bathroom.

"Well it is your fault that I love you and wanted to pay attention to you."

"I appreciate that."She said and hugged me.

"Okay but you owe me."I said pointing at her

"Hmmm...No I don't think I do.."She said and smiled and ran towards the door of her room but I was quick and stopped her.

"Yes you do."

"Hmm No."She said sticking her tongue out at me.

"You do or your never getting out this door and your late for school."

"Fine I owe you."She said smiling.

"Good and I'm gonna make sure you don't forget Carly Shay."

"Im sure you won't."She said and ran out the door with me following her.

--

**A/N:I loved the Camness of this chapters please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3:I love you&Love Bite

**A/N:Okay I know Ive uploaded like 3 chapters already today but...I couldn't keep myself away I had to write the new chapter!But from now on I need reviews.**

**--**

**Carlys POV:**

_It was English class...Boring stupid English class.Don't get me wrong I love school but this is the ONE freaking class I dont have with Sam!Our relationship is in the "Can't be away from each other for more than 7 seconds stage."_

_The worst thing is this is my least favorite class to begin with.But before we got togther 6 months ago Sam really pissed of the teacher and had got sent to another English class.Now she wants back in this class more than anything._

"Miss Shay?"I snapped back when I hear Mrs.Priceton call my name.

"Yes...Mrs.Priceton.."I said lifting my head up from my doodles of Sam and my writings about things she does to me.

"Would you like to share your notes with the class?"She said walking over and picking up my doodle.

_Oh shit...Shes gonna find out and read about me and Sam infrot of the whole class!_

"Uhmm..No not really...they are excatly what your saying so it would be boring hearing it again."I gulped and slid down into my chair.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to review our lesson now would it?"

"I guess not but..."I slid down further

"Lets see here."Her eyes got wide reading the paper and walked over and sat the doodle and writings on my desk.

"See me after class."She said and went back to teaching.

_Shit that was close!If she would have read that I would have died.I want me and Sam to come out on our own time.Not because of a stuck-up boring teacher!I hear the bell ring and I shove my doodles into my bag.I try to walk out without Mrs.Priceton seeing me but..._

"Miss Shay I believe I asked to see you after class?"She said gesturing me to come over.

"Oh...Uhm..Yeah...I...Uhmm..Forgot."I said scratching my head and sitting across from her.

"What was that drawing all about?"She said writing some grades down not looking me straight in the eye.

"Well...Uh that's a little personal don't you think?"I said twiddling my thumbs and crossing my legs.

"Listen...I read the paper and I'm sorry."My head bolted up.

_Did she just say sorry??_

"Uhm What?"I stutter.

"Your right it was personal and in my years of teaching I should know these things."She said looking at me.

"Oh uhm then your forgiven...I..uhm..please don't."She stopped me.

"Don't worry...I won't tell anyone you and Sams secret is safe with me...I uh Kinda knew anyways.."

"Wait..huh..WHAT!Is it really that obvious..Oh my gosh?!"My hands started to sweat a little.

"No Carly it isn't obvious to everyone but it is to me you see...since I figured out your secret its only fair that I tell you mine..."She bit her lip and looked around.

"I went through the exact same thing when I was your age."

"But wait your married to a guy though how?"I said puzzled at why she was even sharing this with me in the first place.

"Yes..I am and I sorta regret it...Don't get me wrong I love my husband...But If I wouldn't let her go...I probably wouldn't be married to him and be married to...her."She said choking up a little.

"Are you in love with Sam?"She looked up at me a little teary eyed.

"Uhm..Well yeah of course...Shes everything to me."I said feeling a little emotional.

"Then do me a favor...Don't make a mistake like I did...Don't let her go let her know you love her."She said and wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"I won't."I said and getting caught up in the moment I leaned over a hugged her.

The Bell ring signaling that school was over and I looked up.

"Good-Bye."I said and walked out with a rush of total sadness suddenly came over me.Sam came down the stairs and walked up to me.

"Hey Car-"I embraced her in a hug.The hug seemed to last forever as I let a small tear run down my cheek.

"I love you."I finally said when no-one was there.She rubbed her hand on my back.

"I..I love you too Carly...I really do."

"Promise you wont let me go?"I said looking up at her.

"Whats going on are you ok?"She said moving a piece of hair out of my face.

"Just tell me."I said and hugged her again and buried my head in her shoulder.

"I promise I wont let you go."She said and hugged me back even tigther.

"I wont let you go either."I said and turned around and saw the door to Mrs.Pricetons door close.

--

"So what was that all about at school today Carls."Sam said laying on the couch with me.We were laying down watching a movie together..she was stroking my hair...man I love it when she does that its so comforting.

"I just wanted to know that you loved me."I said looking up at her and she smiled that smile that only Sam can make.

"Well you know I love you Carls..Nothings gonna change that."

"Promise?"

"I Promise."She said doing the girl scout oath.I laughed and threw a pillow at her.

"Hey that isn't very nice."She said and tossed it back.

"Oh I'm sorry did it hurt?"I said sitting up and sitting on her lap facing her.

"Oh..The pain!!"She said putting her hand on her head and laying her head back in pain.

"Oh well..where does it hurt??"I said playing along.

"Well My forehead kinda hurts but uhm the fringe on that pillow got caught on my lip and I think you broke them."She says rubbing her lips suggestively.

"I broke your lips?"I said giving her a smirk.

"Well maybe if you...kissed them they might feel better..."Sam said and rubbed her lips but I grabbed her hand and took it away from her lips and replaced them with my own fingers.I massaged her lips a little before putting my lips to hers and rapping my hands around her neck.

"Mmm...Spencer..."Sam said in between kisses.

"Hes...Out...All...Night."I said as I played with Sam's ears.

"Your ears are kinda sexy..."I said and kissed her again.

"Hmm...That's funny I feel the same way about yours."She said and kissed my neck.

"Really?"I said a nibbled on her earlobe.

"Yeah I think I'm an ear women."She muffled into my neck.

I laughed while I was sucking on her ear.

"Hmm that kinda tickles when you laugh in my ear."

"Hmmmm..."I started humming into her ear.

"Hahha...Carly...Stop..."She said laughing.

"Nope.."I said and hummed a little louder.

"Please ill give you a kiss."

"Well alright then."I said and kissed her myself.I slipped my tongue in and our tongues danced a dance of love and passion...of lust and comfort.

"Hey..."I said looking into her eyes my head rested on her forehead.

"Hey."She said back looking at me back.

"Sooo..."I said as Sam went back to my neck.

"You still owe me.."She said into my neck.

"That I do...But its Monday night and I don't wanna be late again."I said and she looked at me kindu hurt.

"Do I at least get to cuddle with you tonight?"She said giving me a puppy dog pout.

"Hmm...I suppose that could be alright."Sam laughed at me for a second.

"What?"I said staring at her.

"Do you have any turtle necks?"Sam said starring at my neck.

"No why?Its the middle of spring."

"Because I left a love bite."She said and rubbed it with her index finger.

"Geee.Thanks Sam just what I need."I say and throw my hands up.

"I uhm think its kinda hot."She said raised her eyebrows.

"You think everything about me is hot don't you?"

"No I think everything about you is sexy the love bite is only temporarily there for its hot."She said as a gently pushed her head to the side.

--

**A/N:Well im gonna end it hear because I have to go to bed its like 5 am.So I stayed up specialy for you Cam lovers.Plus I couldn't help myself to write this.**


	4. Chapter 4: Not in an Alley

**A/N:Okay Im going to update one more time because I really can't keep myself away.But from now on im gonna need at least 2 reviews before I update.**

**Sams POV:**

_It was finally Friday and it was almost lunch so I'm very happy at the moment._

_I look over my shoulder and see Carly drawing something.Shes is distracted and doesn't notice me turning around.I lean over and sneak a peek at her doodles._

_Awww!Shes drawing me and her together!Its so cute...and...Oh My God!Carly Shay is writing...dirty things!IN SCHOOL!I never would have thought Miss Innocent would do such a thing.But it makes me feel special that she's thinking of me during class._

"Nice Drawing."I whisper to her and she looks up and put her arms over it and her face turns a light shade of pink.

"Turn around your going to get me in trouble."Carly said closing her notebook.

"Pshhh,when have I cared about getting into trouble?"I say and pick up her pencil and roll it in between my fingers.

"You might not care but I do!"Carly said taking her pencil back.

"Come on Carly we are in the back row of Mr.Chilies class."I said

"So?"

"Soooo...Mr.Chilies practically deaf."I said and rubbed the palm of her hand.

"Not here Sam."She whispered looking down.

"What I can't rub your palm?"I said giving her a puzzled look.

"Not in school."

"It's not like its bad or anything."I say still rubbing her palm.

_Her palm is sweating that's so cute!_

"But it make me all...Mmm...Stop please."I take my hand off her palm and turn back around.

--

_Me and Carly where walking home from school.We took the back route so we could hold hands._

"Carls.."I say looking up at her

"Yeah,Sam?"She says also looking up.

"You look really nice today."

"Well...Thanks so do you.What brought that up?"

"I don't know I just thought you looked nice and wanted to let you know."I said and sorta looked up at the sky.

"Hmmm...I love it when you do those things."

_I smiled a little bit and felt Carlys hand start to sweat..._

"You okay Carly,Your making my hand all slippery."I say jokingly and untwine our hands and dry them off on my jeans as she does the same.

"Sorry I do that when Im nervous."

"Nervous?About what?Its just me and you here."I say and grab her hand again,

"Yeah I know but whenever im round you I get really nervous.Like that feeling we get before each Icarly show,Or that feeling you get when your at the top of the roller coaster and they stop it for a second just to build up the suspense."

"Well don't be nervous."I say stopping her and pulling her into a kiss.

"Hmm a back alley this time.Sam's being feisty."She said and I rubbed her palm again.

"Mmm stop that."Carly said and put her free hand in my hair.

"Why?"I whispered into her ear.

"Just..."I stopped her and kissed her again this time it lasted longer and I stuck my tongue in and we fought for dominance.I won of course Carlys to weak to win at tounge wrestling she give in to fast.

"Sam...We...Have...To..."

"Have to what?"I said and gently kissed the love bite I left on Monday it had faded a little bit and I didn't want it to yet.

"Get...mmmm...Home."

_Hehehe its so cute when shes trying to control her hormones._

"But I can't do this at home."I said and bit her neck pretty hard which caused Carly to let out a loud moan.

"Why not?"She said giving me a sad look.

"Spencer."I said and licked that spot on her neck again.

"Mmmm...Your right he's home tonight."She said squirming

_I started to get a feeling in my stomach and it went down.Don't act like you don't know where._

"But I need you now Carly,I've been good and waited all week!"I said tugging at her shirt.

"So a few more hours until Spencer goes to sleep won't hurt right?"She said taking my hands away from her and planting a kiss on my forehead.

_Damn,I hate it when she goes all good girl on me._

"Don't you ever want to live dangerously?"I said looking into her eyes.

"Not in a alley I don't."She said and pulled me out of the alley.

"Ughh fine you win.But I will get revenge!"I said and picked her up.

"Eep!Sam put me down!"She said digging her fists into my back.

"Hmmm...I don't think so!"I said and flipped her over piggy back style.

"Sam your backpacks hurting me."She said squirming on my backpack.

"Suck it up sissy!"I said playfully

"I am not a sissy!But you have a like a gazillion key chains on here!"She said unhooking my key chains.

"Hey put those back on my back pack!"I said pretending I was about to drop her!

"Hmmmm...I don't think so!"She said mocking me and putting my key chains on her own backpack.

"I expect those back on my backpack by tonight Missy!"

"Whatever you say..."She said rapping her arms around my neck.

--

"Hey guys I've got to go out for a while my friend Socko is having a light up sock party!"Spencer said coming down the stairs wearing a giant pair of light up socks.

"Another one thats like the third one this week?"Carly said sitting her bag down on the ground.

"Is Sam staying over again?"Spencer said grabbing his coat.

"Yeah,is that ok we were gonna hang out and watch some movies."

"Yeah sure,I put something in the microwave for dinner!"

"Alright!"

"What is it?"I said hearing the word dinner

"Uhmm,I don't know Freddies Mom brought it over."

_I scrunched my nose when I heard Freddie.I have to admit hes an okay guy and one of the best people to make fun of but he likes Carly.MY CARLY!And his moms a wacko.I don't think I want to eat anything she made..._

"Hmm yay what is it vegetarian vegetables?"I said walking over to the microwave.

"I don't know but she said it was good for your colan!"Spencer said walking over to Carly.

"Bye Carls!Bye Sam."He gave Carly a kiss on the cheek and left.

"Have Fun!"Carly yelled out towards him and she locked the door.

"Uhm Carly..."I said looking at the pile of white gunk with little pieces of orange stuff in it.

"It looks like glue and carrots."Carly said walking over to me.

"Wanna order Chinese?"I said throwing the gunk in the trash

"Sure!I will order and you can like start a movie."

"Okay what do you wanna watch?"I said walking over to the DVD rack.

"Oh,I don't know something romantic."She said and went into the other room to talk to the Italians who owned the Chinese Restruant.

--

"Okay the Chinese will be here in about 45 minutes!"Carly said sitting next to me on the couch

"Ugh 45?"I said and lifted up my shirt and rubbed my tummy.

"Aww are you hungry?"Carly said looking at my stomach.

"Well im not but Carlos is..."I said smiling

"You named your stomach Carlos?"She said giving me a smirk.

"Yes because my stomach has a mind of its own."

"Hahaha thats cute."Carly said and turned on the DVD.

"Star Wars?Sam I said something romantic!"

"I like Star Wars!"I said turning up the volume

"Well I don't."

"To bad."I said

"Yeah it is."She said and sat on my lap

"Is that like your favorite seat now?Because I can't see!"I said wrapping my arms around her stomach.

"Of Course it is...your laps comfy."She said and kissed me.

"I love you."I said and deepened the kiss.

"I love you more."She said and layed me down on the couch.

"Doubt...It."I said and wrapped my arms around her neck.

"Yeah...I...Think...I...Do."Carly said breathing heavy in between kisses.

--

**A/N:Haha Longest Chapter&more Camness and I would like to thank my 2 reviewers because I have had this chapter stored in my files for a few days and I told myself I wouldnt update until I have at least 2 reviews.(More Reviews may help me write the next chapter!!wink,wink)**


	5. Chapter 5 : That Feeling

**A/N:I woke up and had 3 more reviews so I said what The Heck ill write another chapter.I know you guys want longer chapters but this one isnt very long but others will be MUCH longer.Pinky Promise**

**I DONT OWN ICARLY**

**Carlys POV**

_Hmm have you ever had a feeling like your heart might pop out of your chest and fall onto the floor?Well thats how I feel when we are like this.Sam is tugging at the hem of my shirt and I am unhooking her bra and her shirt is somewhere in the living room.Sam is singing a song into my ear because its just something she does when we do this...it makes me feel safe and like nothing can hurt me while I'm in her arms._

_Sam lifts up my shirt and starts to suck on my love bite again.I'm starting to get the feeling she doesn't want it to fade...To tell you the truth I don't want it to either.At least not for a while.I smile and twirl the ends of her perfect curls with my finger.Sam is so cute she is always nervous when we do this for some reason not after are clothes are off but when shes taking them off shes always shaking a little.Shes having trouble with my bra because I'm on top of her and she can't really get hold.So I reach back to undo it myself._

"Hey,I was getting it."She said giving me a little pout before twirling her index finger over my nipple.

"I know you would have got it eventually."I said and released a little moan.

"Ehh,It's okay I'm kinda glad its off now anyways."

_Sam flipped me over on the couch and gently pressed her lips onto my breasts.I was a little uncomfortable since are couch is so thin and its hard to do anything.So I pull Sam off me and drag her upstairs._

_We lay on the bed and go back to what we were doing._

"Yes this is much better..."Sam said and started to unzip my shorts.

"Yeah it is."I said as a rush of cold air flooded through me and I got the chills.

_I had goosebumps and my heart was on fire.I felt like someone had took a match and thrown it on my heart.Sam rubbed my wetness through my underwear and slowly slid them down.But then I stopped and remembered a promise I almost forgot to keep._

"Wait!"I said my voice a little shaky and out of breath.

_Sam's head shot up with a look of worry.She looked scared like she had done something wrong._

"I forgot them promise I made you.Its your turn tonight..."I said huskily and flipped us over so Sam was on the bottom.

_Sam's face wasn't scared anymore but she had a bi smile spread across her face and was starring lovingly into my eyes.I unzip her shorts and kiss at her neck hoping to leave a matching spot on her neck as well.Which of course would be covered by her gorgeous blonde locks at school and around Spencer.I stop kissing her and leave kisses down her stomach and down to her underwear I kiss the hem of them and play with it before I pull them down.There really wet so I just toss them into the corner.I lower my head as I hear Sam squeak a little in her throat.I look at whats in front of me a place my hand over her secret area.The one only I had touched.The one that only I has felt the softness and warmness of its depths.I feel Sam squirm a little and figured she had waited long enough and placed my tongue inside her and started to explore.She tasted so sweet and all I could here was little moans and meaningless muffles under Sam's breath._

_Then I hit the spot the spot I know and was just waiting I while to hit the spot that make Sam buck her hips and through her head back and scream my name.The spot that I loved the spot that made the Person I love feel the wonderful.I could stay here and make her feel like this all the time without stopping.I feel Sam clench the sheet and I hear her scream out.She is close...Close to the ultimate feeling the feeling that she has given me so many times.The feeling where you hurts just bursts and your eyes clench tight and you feel like the world has fallen apart and your in heaven.Then it happens..._

"Carllllyyyyy...!"She screams out as she overflows with this feeling.

_I keep doing what I'm doing letting her ride out her orgasm letting her have her moment letting her feel like shes the center of the world.Then it stops and she falls back onto the bed and I crawl up next to her and put the sheets around us._

--

_I woke up with Sam laying with her hand across my waist.Her eyes where closed and her chest was rising and falling at a perfect pace.Her curls aren't as perfect as they where earlier but I like them like that.There's still a little sweat on her forehead and she is smiling._

_I place my hand over her heart and watch my hand rise and fall with each breath._

"Hey."Sam said quietly as she woke up and _saw my hand on her heart._

"What are you doing?"She said and yawned

"Feeling your heart beat"I said and she smiled a huge smile and put her hand on my face and rubbed it slowly.

"It is beating right?"She said with a little smirk on her face.

"If it wasn't I would be calling 911 not laying here talking to you.

"Good,That was just a test."She said and put her hand over my heart to.

"Carly..."She said looking into the depths of my eyes.

"Yeah."I said smiling

"Yours is beating too."

--

**A/N:I know this is extremely short and I'm sooooo sorry about that but it just felt write leaving it here.It felt like a perfect ending to this chapter!I promise you next chapter will be my longest and if it isn't you can slap me ok?**


	6. Chapter 6: Just Breath

**A/N:Well I read some reviews and someone asked me about the delivery guy.I made the fifth chapter another day so **_**yes SAM DID GET TO EAT**_**lol.**

**Carlys POV**

_BEEP,BEEP,BEEP!_

_I rolled over and pressed my hand onto the alarm clock._

_Monday..._

_I opened my eyes a little and turned over to see if Sam had heard the alarm and woke up._

_Wait!Wheres Sam she...she isn't in my room?_

"Sam?!"I said getting up and putting on my robe...

_Damn it's cold in here._

"I'm...in..._cough_...here."It was Sam she was in my bathroom.

_I walked over to the bathroom door and tapped my fingers on the edge and cracked open the door._

"Sam...Sam are..are you Ok?"I said and stepped in to see her leaning over the toilet.

_Sam looked up at me her blue eyes seemed to be less blue and more of a grey and her face was flushed and had little beads of sweat rolling down her forehead._

"Yeah..."Sam said and leaned over and held her stomach in pain.

"You don't look okay."I said and leaned next to her not caring if I caught what she had.

"Yes Carly its just a little cold."Sam's head flinged forward as if she couldn't hold it up.

"Well you shoul probably stay home."I said looking towards the door.

"What go home to my mom?"She said giving me a look of disgust.

"Well you can't stay here.No one would be here to take care of you."I said and rubbed her back.

"Sounds the same as it would be at my house.I'll just go to school."

_What Sam wanting to go to school?She must be REALLY sick!_

"What did you just say you would go to school?"I said my eyes still open wide in shock

"Well,Yeah not being out of school isn't fun when you are trapped inside with nobody all day.At least at school I can be with you and go lie down in the nurse office if I can't handle it."

"True...But are you sure?"I said feeling bad at Sam's current state.

"Yeah,Im sure just let me take a shower."Sam tryed to get up and she fell.

"SAM!"I said and scrambled to grab her.

"Maybe you should help me."Sam said pulling herself up.

"Yeah...maybe I should..."I said and sat her down on the toilet seat and turned on the water.

"Carly...it's really...hot...in...here."Sam said throwing her head back.

"Well although your hot...A hot shower should help you."I said and took her socks off as she pulled her shirt off.

_As much as I love watching Sam get undressed.I'm more concerned about her health right now then sex._

_I finished taking off Sams clothes and helped her get in the shower._

"Carly...I don't think I can stand up."She said looking at me with her puffy eyes.

"No...way your going to school and Sam you can sit on the bathtub floor."

"Yeah I'm going to school.I don't want to be here all by myself."She said as she sat on the ground.

_Cough,Cough_

"Sam?"She didn't respond she just kept coughing.

"Sam are...are you ok?"Still no response.

_Then she started gasping...tears started to fill my eyes as I turned off the water and covered her up real fast with my robe.She was still coughing.I tried to pull her out of the tub but I was in such shock and scared I couldn't do it._

"Don't worry Sam im gonna go get help!"I ran towards my door and opened it.

"SPENCER!!"At that seconds I heard a pan drop and foot steps coming up the stairs.

"What,What Carly is everything okay!!"Spencer said stumbling into the room.

"No Spencer!Everything is not okay!Sam can't breath and she's coughing like crazy and turning blue.Does that sound okay to you?!"I said I started crying and pacing.

"Where is she?"Spencer asked looking around the room.

"In the bathtub."Spencer looked a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry I covered her up just go get her out!I need to call an ambulance!"I ran downstairs as Spencer ran into the bathroom and grabbed Sam out.

--

"Where is the patient?"Said a man in a blue suit as he walked in with four other men holding all sorts of machines.

"Upstairs."I said showing them the way to my room.

"CARLLLLLYYYYYYYY!!"I heard Spencer yell

_I freaked out.Why is he yelling?!Is something happening to Sam.I grabbed the guys arm and dragged him upstairs as fast as humanly possible.I opened my door and as if in slow motion the door opened to reveal a...non breathing Sam._

"What happened!"I said running towards her but a big man pulled me away and hooked up a machine to her and they pulled out a stretcher and put my angel on it and carried her downstairs.

"Wait?Can I come with her?"I said shaking and my heart was frightened and my stomach turned looking at Sam who was starting to breath but just barely.

"Uhm..Well we usually don't let best friends go in the ambulence."

"I'm not her best friend!!"I said as hot tears filled my eyes and I was shocked at what I said but I knew it wasn't true.

"What are you saying Carly?"Spencer said looking at me with a strange look on his face.

"Then who is she?"The guy said as the other three men took her blood pressure and measured her breathing.

"Shes...Shes...SHES MY GIRLFRIEND!"I said and watched as everyone looked at me.

_I sucked up my fear in my mouth and walked towards Sam.I put my hand on her face and stroked her cheeks.She wasn't as blue but she was still unconscious._

"Yes,That's right Sam Puckett is my girlfriend and I love her with all my heart and I don't care who knows because I love her and im not ashamed to say it!"I said and at that moment Sam's heart rate went back to normal and she took her first deep breath in the last 20 minutes.

--

_I can't believe I'm here...I shouldn't be here...I should be at school passing notes to Sam and laughing and just waiting for the final bell to go home and kiss my girlfriend.But I can't do that because my girlfriend can hardly breath.And me I'm in a hospital waiting room I haven't even got dressed and my hairs still messy and I have Spencers jacket on over my pajamas.Spencer...hes the best brother ever...He hasn't really said anything to me about me and Sam being together since I blurted it out.But he still has his arms wrapped around me wiping my tears from my face._

"She's gonna be okay..."He suddenly said and stroked my hair.

"How...do you...know?Sam's never had any big health problems and all the sudden she can't breath and shes choking and coughing and...and..."I started to cry again and put my head into his shoulder.

"Sam's...The bravest,strongest girl I've ever meet and shes lucky."He said

"What do you meen lucky?"I said and looked up at him with my tear filled eyes.

"To have you."

"I'm lucky to have her more..."I said and stared at the pile of stupid health magazines on the table.

"Maybe...But...you two pull out the best in each other...and I'm kinda glad your together."Spencer said and rubbed his chin as I smiled.

"Really?"I said wiping a few stray tears.

"Yeah...Sam would never break your heart and shes a girl and she knows how to treat you and what you like.Plus all guys these days are only after one thing,with Sam it isn't that way."

_I blushed at what Spencer said thinking about previous nights...Nights that I though would never end.Sam nearly died today!What if that was the last time I had ever seen her?What would I have done without her?Shes the best thing to ever happen to me and without her...I'd probably die from the loss._

"Carly Shay?"Said a doctor who walked into the waiting room.

"Yes..."I said standing up and coming my hair with my fingers.

"Sam has woken up and is demanding to see you...She said she would punch someone if she didn't get to see you."

_I laughed at the thought of Sam saying that to a doctor._

_Damn shes perfect...She just went through so much and shes still so strong willed._

--

"Sam?"I said as the nurse opened the door to let me in.

"Carl...Carly?"Sam said looking up.

_Wires...so many wires...In her nose and her arms and her mouth and...Oh my god I can't stand seeing her like this._

"Hey...How are you?"

"I'm sorry."She choked out.

"What for what?"I said sitting in a chair next to her.

"For putting you through this."She said and turned her head to face me.

"Sam...Don't ever be sorry about this.It isn't your fault..."

"Maybe not...But I still feel bad.."

"Don't feel bad..."I said and grabbed her hand.

"Will you kiss me..."Sam said and looked at me.

"I don't want to break any wires or anything."

"Ehhhh...Its worth it."She said and pulled me by the hand to get closer to her.

"No it isn't...If one of these broke I wouldn't forgive myself."Sam gave me sad look.

"You know what would make me feel better?"She said and smiled.

"What?"I said and smiled at her.

"If you fucking kissed me."She said a laughed as she bit her lip

"That's would have been sweet but that word totally ruined the moment."

"Carly...I almost died If I wanna say fuck ill say fuck."

"Yeah...almost died..."I said and looked down and I felt Sam's hand on my chin as she pulled my face up.

"Carly...Im fine and im here..."Then she pulled me towards her and kissed me.

_I couldn't deny it.Her lips felt...good and comforting right now touching them makes me realise that she is here.I love her.I should kiss her if she needs me to be with her._

"I told Spencer..and 4 ambulance guys."

"It's okay...I heard you..."

"What?"

"Ever had an out of body experience?"Sam smiled and layed her head back down.

"You meen?"

"Yep for split second..I WAS dead...But when you said that for some reason I went back...It was weird its like letting everyone know about us brought me back..Like you where my reason to live."

_All the sudden I put my hand over her heart._

"It's still beating..."I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

--

**A/N:I hope this one was long enough!Reviews are appreciated!I liked it.**


	7. Chapter 7: Grey Eyes

**A/N:warning this chapter is kindu sad.**

**Sams Pov**

"Sam,Sam."

_I opened my eyes to see my nurse shaking my shoulder to wake me up holding another freaking shot!How many of those have I had like seven?_

"Ughhh,Another one??"I said and held out my arm as she drew some more blood from the crease of my elbow.

_Hey...Wheres Carly...She was here when I went to sleep!  
_

"Oh I almost forgot,your friend left you a note at the front desk."

_The nurse handed me an pink envelope with hearts and a lip glossy kiss from Carly on it._

"Thanks,Uhmmm hey if my _friend_...Carly come over today...could you possibly...not tell her I had another attack?"I said not wanting Carly to worry.

"Sure,But don't you want her to know how your doing?"The nurse said putting my blood in a container and writing something on her clipboard.

"Well...yeah...but you see Carly's a real worry wart...so if she found out she would go crazy and stay here with me all night and all day and never go to school.She has perfect attendance..except yesterday...and I don't want her to miss on my behalf."I said and held my arm where those seven needles had dove into my flesh.

"Alright,I won't say anything."The nurse put the clipboard at the end of my bed and walked out of the room.

_I picked the envelop off the side of the bed._

_I pressed where Carly's lip gloss has left its mark..._

_It tasted like Carly..._

_I took my finger and pulled open the flap it read_

_Dear Sam,_

_Sorry I left...Spencer came around 5:00 a.m. and made me go home._

_I wanted to stay...But Spencer said I couldn't miss school unless something else bad happened._

_I was watching you sleep last night and I realised how grateful I am._

_I meen being with you is the best thing that has ever happened to me._

_When I am with you...It feels like nothing else matters._

_I feel safe with you Sam..._

_And just thinking that last night could have been the last time I ever saw you made me wonder how I could live with that._

_They still don't know whats wrong with you...What if it happens again?_

_You don't realize how hard it is to not know that you will be with me forever._

_I mean I don't even know how long I'll be around._

_Yesterday I realized how much time means to me._

_I want to spend every single moment of the rest of my life with you Sam._

_I want to wrap you in my arms every moment and savor every single second._

_The way your lips feel,The way your soft curls mount over your face whenever you turn your head or how your hips sway gently as you walk._

_I love you Sam and I always will._

_Please don't ever stop loving me..._

_Ill be there around 5 tonight okay?_

_Love forever and always,_

_Carly_

--

**Carlys Pov**

"SPENCER DRIVE FASTER!"I said screaming as hot tears rolled down my face as I yelled at Spencer to hide my pain.

"I can't Carly im going as fast as I can where in a traffic jam!"

"I have to make sure shes okay...The doctor called and said we should be there that shes having a hard time breathing...and...shes..."I stopped myself and put my hands over my face.

"What Carly??"Spencer said rubbing my back

"She might not make it very far OKAY!"Spencer took his hand off my back and his eyes grew wide.

"Hang on Carly."Spencer turned on his emergency lights and reversed the car and went on the sidewalk.

"SPENCER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"I said scared as hell for Sam and also a bit scared of driving on the sidewalk.

"Im getting you to Sam!!"He said pausing and looking at me for a second.

"Your gonna get pulled over!"

_At that moment sirens blared right smack dab behind us._

"Excuse me...What the hell do you think your doing?"A police officer said walking up to our car.

"Its an emergency!"

"My friends in the hospital sir."I said trying to hold back my tears.

"Well that's no reason to drive on the sidewalk!"The police officer scolded

"LISTEN HERE MR.POLICE MAN.MY GIRLFRIEND YES MY GIRLFRIEND THE GIRL I LOVE WITH ALL MY HEART IS DYING!!AND YOUR SAYING WE CAN'T DRIVE ON THE SIDEWALK?YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE I CAN'T DO!!I CAN'T LIVE WITH THE GRIEF OF NOT MAKING IT TO THAT HOSPITAL ON TIME TO SAY GOODY BYE!"I said and started to cry and the police officer opened the door and told us to get out.

"What are you doing?"Spencer asked questioning.

"Get in the police car...I'm taking you guys to the hospital."He said and smiled as he told the other police officer to drive the car to the police station.

--

"SAM!!"I screamed as I ran into the hospital.

"Excuse me miss no yelling in the hospital!"A nurse said as she came up to me and Spencer.

"My girlfriend is dying ill scream if I want to!!"I said panting for breath as I stared hard at the nurse.

She looked hurt...

"Listen i'm sorry for yelling okay?But can you please take me to her?"I said and she gave me a sympathetic look.

"Sure,What is her name?"She said and walked towards a computer.

"Sam...Uhm I mean Samantha Puckett."I said and tucked a loose string of hair behind my ear.

"Oh..."The nurse said and gave a sad look.

_My heart race...What did she mean oh??_

"What...whats going on?"I said trying my best to hold back my tears...But I didn't and a few hot tears ran down my face burning my cheek.

"Nothing...I will take you to her."She said looking down a little bit.

_We walked down the hallway...They must have moved Sam.We are going alot further than the room she was in last night._

_It smelled of old sick people...Sam shouldn't be here...she shouldn'y have to go through this._

_As I walked I saw lots of teenagers...some where asleep and some where sitting with there eyes open...grey...grey and sad.They looked at me with there big grey sad eyes...with the tubes over there faces hook up to what was keeping them alive at that very moment...a breathing machine.I almost felt bad for being healthy...as if walking down the hallway with all the sick kids made me seem as if I was gloating...I wasn't pale..I wasn't hooked up to machines with tubes up my nose.But they where...and so was Sam...it wasn't fair._

_We stopped at a door that said "WARNING:SEVERE PATIENT IN HERE.DO NOT DISTURB."_

"Here we are."The nurse said and looked at me.I felt a hand on my shoulder.I had almost forgot Spencer was with me.

"Are you sure you want to go in?"He said and held onto me tight.

"Yeah..."I said and bit my lip.

"Alright.."The nurse put a key into the door and opened it.

_What I saw was something I didn't want to see._

_My mind was torn in half and my heart completely fell apart._

_There was Sam..Lying seeming almost lifeless..._

_Pale as a ghost.With grey eyes...much worse than the ones in the hall._

_Her fingers look ice cold and her hair wasn't curly.It had faded from lying down._

_Hundreds maybe even millions of tears fled down my face and I grabbed on to Spencer's hand._

_He looked at me...he was crying also..._

"S...Sam??"I said and she weakly looked at me.

"Carly..."She said softly.

"Are you okay?"I said and let go of Spencer's hand and walked towards her.

"Yeah..im fine."She could barely get it out with the tubes in her nose and the mask on her mouth.

"No...Sam you aren't okay!Your sick extremely sick.I feel like it my fault...I can't stand seeing you like this...I want the healthy Sam back the one who cracks obnoxious jokes and eats pounds of Ham every day!"I said loosing control I sat on the bed and put my face in her chest.Staining her hospital gown with my tears.

"Carly...Ill be that way soon...I hope."She said the last two words so soft I could barely here them.

_Sam stroked my hair.I could feel how cold they where through my thick black hair.Why am I doing this?I should be stroking her hair telling her everything is gonna be alright!I'm being a baby._

"Sam..."I said looking up at her.

"Yeah..."She whispered

"I love you..."

"I'm gonna leave you guys alone..."Spencer said waving at Sam and walking out and closing the door.

"I love you to Carly."She said trying to hold her head up but I told her to put it back down.

"I'm sorry I acted out like that...I was scared...I should be telling you comforting things..not the other way around."I said sitting up and getting closer to her without sitting on any tubes.

"We can comfort each other."She said and I put my arms around her and she layed her head on my chest.

_Sam soon feel asleep on my shoulder and I was singing to her...im not the best singer but it felt right...she always sang to me when we made love...and this is time for something loving and comforting..._

--

**Spencer's Pov**

_I walked into the room and saw Sam and Carly sleeping..._

_I hate seeing Carly upset_

_I really hate seeing someone who shes in love with sick _

_They looked good together..._

_They fit togther ..._

"Hey is it alright if she stays here?"Spencer said to a nurse in the hall.

"I'm sorry...no overnight visits."The nurse said and walked into Sam's room.She stopped and I swear I heard a tear...Weird but I heard one

"Maybe we can make an exception."She said and walked away.

--

**A/N:CRYS...sorry but this was such a sad chapter.Reviews please!**


	8. Chapter 8: Why Sam?

**A/N:IM SOOOO sorry you guys I hacnt updated this story in months!I have had some family problems and have been busy with school but Ill try to update more often!I even re-read my whole story so far to get back into it!**

**---**

**Carly's POV**

_I woke up and looked at the clock on the wall_

_2:30 a.m._

_I saw a note on the side table and got up carefully trying not to get caught in any of Sams wires._

_Dear Carly,_

_I know how upset you are and the nurse saw how happy Sam was with you so I am letting you stay the night and since tomorrow is Friday I'm gonna let you miss school anyways._

_This must be all coming in such a rush to you...._

_My heart hurts for you Carly I wish you and Sam didnt have to go through this._

_Ill be there at about 5:00 to take you home okay?_

_Tell Sam I hope she feels better..........._

_All My Love,_

_Spencer_

_I put the note back down on the desk and walked towards the window..We were on the highest floor.I looked down and watched the few cars that where still driving around this late at night or...I guess you would say I looked back at Sam who was sleeping._

_Pale....So Pale and underneath those eyelids there was grey....A sad grey that made me wish I was sick instead of her._

_Id give anything for her to be healthy...Once they find out what this is Ill do whatever it takes to help cure this.._

_Sam needs a Kidney Ill be first in line_

_Sam needs a brain cell Ill raise my hand_

_Sam needs Blood bring me a needle ill take it out myself._

_Anything I just want my Sam back....._

--

Cough,Cough

"No,No,No Sam no don't do this."I said snapping out of my thoughts and running towards her.

_But she just kept coughing it didn't seem to stop I looked at the machines they where going crazy..._

_"_Somebody Somebody Help!!!"I said taking her hand and pulling the nurse cord.

"Help Pleasee!!!!"I said as she just coughed and coughed her eyes weren't even open.

_My tears just started falling and everything went blurry everyone started rushing into the room pushing buttons and screaming for more oxygen.A man in a blue suit came in and started checking her pulse and I couldn't hear everything was going in slow motion I couldnt stand this sight My heart was hurting so much I could hardly stand didn't even know what was going on she was asleep!!It wasn't fair why here???WHY SAM!!!!Is this some kindu horrible cruel punishment of some sort??Then I suddenly heard again and I didn't want to hear this but..._

"We think she has Heart Disease"

--

**A:N:Sorry this is so short I just wanted to get out some sort of idea of what she had before getting into more of the serious part of it.I promise you guys it gonna get good.I have a list of possible Ideas and I have started the next chapter!!Im hopefully gonna have it up tomorrow if I get some reviews.**

**A/N PS:Im getting a puppy tommorow yay me!**


	9. Chapter 9: Stay Strong For Her

**A/N:Okay be braced for a very dramatic and long chapter lol.**

--

**Carlys POV**

_I stood there frozen like a statue in the middle of a blizzard.I couldn't believe what I heard?I must have heard it wrong right??_

"Uhm...ex..excuse me?"I said stuttering still holding still except for my quivering mout and my the tears forming in my eyes.

"Im sorry but I think your friend has Heart Disease"The doctor said again and looked back at Sam

"We should talk in the hall."He said I looked at Sam and the 3 nurses working on her as a tear fell down my cheek.

"Uhm sure alright..."I said and followed him out the door and then I saw those kids again Id rather not be in the rather not be here at rather Sam not be here at all because it isnt fair...

"Are you sure that she has Heart Disease?"I said looking up a little bit towards the doctor and tried to hide my tears but they just kept falling out anyways.

"Well I cant be sure but by the looks of the charts and her breathing and heart beat patterns thats what it appears to be...We of course will have to run some tests just to be sure."He said and wrote down something on his clipboard.

"But I mean...Is she going to live??"I said looking at my feet again and I heard him sigh.

"Well with the correct treatments Im sure she can make it out of here good as new...But.."

"But what?"I said still looking at my shoes to afraid to look at his face because I didn't want to see a sad or sorry expression.

"But even if she does she may not be the same...I meen she may need a heart transplant and sometimes having them change you in certain ways."

"You meen she wont have the...the same heart??"I said crying and watching the wet salty tears fall to my shoes.

"Well if she truly has Heart Disease then im afraid so..."

"But you don't understand....Sam and I we are...dating and what if when she gets the transplant her feelings change?"I said choking out the last few words.

"Well Im not sure it really depends on the it can change feelings but not of the times its strange things like loving different foods they hated before..Or something like loving a football team you hated before and now they never miss a game."He said trying to make that seem like a good thing but I wanted Sam to stay the same.

"But there's still a chance she may not have it right?"I said looking up again a little hopeful.

"Well there is but I need you to do something for Sam does have Heart Disease I'm gonna need you to be strong for her...."

"Alright I will do anything for her...anything at all...."

--

_Why am I here?I should be at the hospital not in English class....._

_Sam is getting tested today my poor little baby..They say she rarely even opens her eyes anymore I haven't kissed her in 5 days.I miss her I miss my healthy beautiful unpale bright eyed I know I have to stay strong and pull back my feelings for my pale skinned Grey eyed Sam....She needs me...Even though im hurting Sam is on the edge here and I want her to get back in the safety zone._

"Carly are you alright the bell rang??" said and walked over to me and I snapped out of my sad thoughts.

"I guess...."I said looking down at a piece of lint rolling across the desk.

"You don't look alrigth you didn't even here the bell ring."

_I looked up and noticed that everyone in the class was gone._

"Ohh im sorry Ill leave I guess you want to go home and I have to go see Sam."

"Oh she wasn't in school today?"She said walking towards her desk and putting some papers in order.

"Uhm actually she hasnt been in school for the last 3 weeks."I said putting my books in my bags slowly hoping I could talk to her for a few minutes before I had to leave since she knows about not having someone you truly love.

"Really why is something wrong?"

"Actually there is..."

"Well is she gonna be okay?"She said me knowing she wasn't trying to be nosy but I needed to tell somebody everything that was happening I meen Spencer knows but her doesnt fully understand my position.

"Um...They dont being tested for Heart Disease this afternoon...."

_I looked up and saw a sad expression on her face.I didnt want to cry in front of a teacher but it felt so right so I just let them fall as she walked over and hugged me._

"Rember how I told you never to let Sam go?"She said letting go and looking at me

"Yes...I..I..do"I said wiping a few runaway tears from my cheeks.

"I think this is the time she needs you not to let go the most."She said and smiled and walked me to the door.

--

"Excuse me but Im here to see Samantha Puckett is she out from testing yet?"I said walking up to the clerk at the front smiled and looked through some papers.

"I believe so you can go up and see her if you like."

"Is she in her room?"I said before turning away she just nodded slowly and went back to her work.

_I walked through the hallway as quickly as possible trying so hard not to cry at the look of these poor kids and I cam to Sams door there was a nurse walking out._

"Uhm..I'm Carly I'm here to see Sam?"I said looking at her in the let out a sigh

"Oh thank god shes been asking for you all a bit out of it."She opened the door and took me in.

"Carly....Carly..."

"I'm right here Sam."I said and walked towards her but she didnt look at me she just kept saying my name over and over again like she couldn't see or here me.

"Sam Im right here cant you hear me??"I said walking closer to her!

"SAM SAM!"I said going into melt down and crying when I realized she couldnt hear me.

"Whats wrong with her!Why cant she hear me Heart Disease doesnt cause people to have hard hearing!!"I said literally shaking the nurse.

"I,I don't know im sorry"

"You should be your a nurse!!"I said then mentally slapped myself for yelling at this innocent women.

"I'm sorry im..im just upset."

"Its alright I understand.."She said and left the room

"Why you?"I said

_I walked over to her and sat on the bed and pulled myself under the covers facing her._

_I knew I wasn't suppose to be there but I think Sam needed me even though she didnt know I was there.I put my hand over her cheek and put my lips to hers._

"I love you"I said and put my face into her shoulder

Then I felt a hand rap around my waist.....

--

**A/N:What do you think was it any good?!?!**

**And btw for people who are sad about me killing Cam this whole story is about how much they care about eachother lol.**


End file.
